emmapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Noah
Noah is a 2014 American biblically inspired epic directed by Darren Aronofsky, written by Aronofsky and Ari Handel, and based on the story of Noah's Ark from the Book of Genesis. The film stars Russell Crowe as Noah, along with Jennifer Connelly, Ray Winstone, Emma Watson, Logan Lerman, and Anthony Hopkins. The film was released in North American theaters on March 28, 2014 Plot As a young boy, Noah witnesses his father, Lamech, killed by a young Tubal-cain. Many years later an adult Noah is living with his wife Naameh and their sons Shem, Ham and Japheth. After seeing a flower grow instantly from the ground and being haunted by dreams of a great flood, Noah takes them to visit his grandfather, Methuselah. They encounter a group of people recently killed and adopt the lone survivor, a girl named Ila. Noah and his family are chased by Tubal-cain and his men but seek refuge with the fallen angels known as the "Watchers", confined on Earth as stone golems (nephilim) for helping humans banished from the Garden of Eden. Methuselah gives Noah a seed from Eden and tells Noah that he was chosen for a reason. Returning to his tent that night, Noah plants the seed into the ground. The Watchers arrive the next morning and debate whether they should help Noah until they see water spout from the spot where Noah planted the seed. A forest grows quickly, and the Watchers state that they will help Noah do the Creator's bidding. The trees are cut by the Watchers to build Noah's Ark with the help of Noah and his family. After birds fly to the Ark, Tubal-cain arrives with his followers and confronts Noah about his reasons for building the Ark. Noah defies Tubal-cain and remarks that there is no escape for the line of Cain. Tubal-cain retreats and decides to build weapons to defeat the Watchers and take the Ark. As the Ark nears completion, animals of various species enter the Ark and are put to sleep with incense. With Ila having become enamored of Shem, Noah goes to a nearby settlement to find wives for Ham and Japheth, but upon witnessing humans being traded and apparently slaughtered for food, he abandons his effort and begins believing that the creator wants all of humanity dead. Back at the ark, he tells his family that he will not seek wives for his younger sons. After the Flood, they will be the last humans, and there will be no new generation of man. Devastated that he will be alone his entire life, Ham runs into the forest, followed by Ila. Naameh begs Noah to reconsider, but when he will not, she goes to Methuselah for help. Later, in the forest, Ila encounters Methuselah who cures her sterility while Ham, searching for a wife on his own, befriends the refugee Na'el. The rain starts falling, and Tubal-cain becomes angry that he was not chosen to be saved. The followers of Tubal-cain make a run for the Ark. Noah finds Ham in the forest and forces Ham to save himself but leave Na'el to die when she is caught in an animal trap. Noah's family enter the Ark except for Methuselah, who remains in the forest and is swept away by the rushing waters. The Watchers hold off Tubal-cain and his followers as long as possible, sacrificing themselves to protect the Ark from the mob. They ascend to Heaven after leaving their mortal stone form. As the flood drowns the remaining humans, an injured Tubal-cain climbs onto the Ark and solicits Ham, playing on anger toward Noah for allowing Na'el to die. Ila becomes pregnant as the rains stop, and begs the creator to let the child live. Noah interprets the ending of the rain to mean he must ensure the extinction of man and, against his wife's protests, resolves that if the child is a girl, he will kill her. Months pass, and Ila and Shem build a raft to escape Noah's resolve, but Noah discovers and burns it. Ila gives birth to twin girls. Tubal-cain convinces Ham to help kill Noah, who is then attacked by Tubal-cain, Ham and Shem. As they fight the Ark strikes a mountain and Ham kills Tubal-cain. Noah seizes Ila's twins, but he spares them upon looking at his granddaughters and only feeling love. Upon exiting the Ark, Noah goes into isolation in a nearby cave and starts drinking wine. His sons find him without clothes and in a drunken stupor. Ham leaves his kin to live alone. Having reconciled at the behest of Ila, Noah blesses the family as the beginning of a new human race, and all witness an immense rainbow. Cast *Russell Crowe as Noah *Jennifer Connelly as Naameh, Noah's wife. *Ray Winstone as Tubal-cain, Noah's nemesis and descendant of Cain. *Douglas Booth as Shem, Noah's son. *Emma Watson as Ila, Noah's daughter-in-law and Shem's wife. *Logan Lerman as Ham, Noah's son. *Anthony Hopkins as Methuselah, Noah's grandfather. *Leo McHugh Carroll as Japheth, Noah's son. *Frank Langella as Og, a Watcher who helps Noah. *Dakota Goyo as Young Noah *Marton Csokas as Lamech, Noah's father. *Finn Wittrock as Young Tubal Cain *Madison Davenport as Na'el, Ham's love interest. *Nick Nolte as Samyaza, leader of the Watchers. *Mark Margolis as Magog, a Watcher. *Kevin Durand as Rameel, a Watcher *Nolan Gross as Young Ham *Adam Griffith as Adam *Ariane Rinehart as Eve *Gavin Casalegno as Young Shem *Skylar Burke as Young Ila Production 'Development' Aronofsky first became interested in the story of Noah in the seventh grade. As part of a creative writing assignment, he submitted a poem about Noah entitled "The Dove". Years later, after finishing the movie Pi, Aronofsky was searching for ideas for his next movie and thought that a movie about Noah would be a good idea. Work on the script began in 2000 but Aronofsky put the project on hold when he learned Hallmark was already working on a similar movie. Work on the draft resumed sometime later with a first draft being completed in 2003. In adapting the story for a feature film Aronofsky struggled with how to adapt it to feature length—the story in the Bible is only four chapters and doesn't include names for his wife or his sons' wives. The text does mention Noah getting drunk after the flood and getting into an altercation with one of his sons, which provided Aronofsky and his team with ideas into what events could have taken place on the ark. Aronofsky first discussed Noah with The Guardian in April 2007, explaining that he saw Noah as "a dark, complicated character" who experiences "real survivor's guilt" after the flood. Aronofsky was working on early drafts of the script for Noah around the time his first attempt to make The Fountain fell through when actor Brad Pitt left the project. Ari Handel—Aronofsky's collaborator on The Fountain, The Wrestler, and Black Swan—helped Aronofsky develop the script. Before they found financial backing for Noah, they collaborated with Canadian artist Niko Henrichon to adapt the script into a graphic novel. The first volume of the graphic novel was released in the French language by Belgian publisher Le Lombard in October 2011 under the title Noé: Pour la cruauté des hommes (Noah: For the Cruelty of Men). After the creation of the graphic novel, Aronofsky struck a deal with Paramount and New Regency to produce a feature film of Noah with a budget of $130 million. Screenwriter John Logan was asked to re-draft the script alongside Aronofsky but is not credited for his contributions. In October 2012, Emma Watson commented on the setting of the film: "I think what Darren's going for is a sense that it could be set in any time. It could be set sort of like a thousand years in the future or a thousand years in the past. ... You shouldn't be able to place it too much." 'Casting' Aronofsky had previously offered the role of Noah to Christian Bale and Michael Fassbender, both of whom were unable to take the part due to previous commitments. Bale went on to star as Moses in Ridley Scott's religious epic film Exodus: Gods and Kings. Dakota Fanning was originally cast in the role of Ila, but departed due to a scheduling conflict. Julianne Moore was also considered for the role of Naameh. Liam Neeson, Liev Schreiber, and Val Kilmer were also considered for the part of Tubal-cain. Aronofsky reportedly wanted an actor "with the grit and size to be convincing as he goes head-to-head against Crowe's Noah character". 'Filming' Principal photography began in July 2012 in Dyrhólaey, Fossvogur, Reynisfjara, and other locations in southern Iceland. Filming also took place in New York state. A set representing Noah's Ark was built at the Planting Fields Arboretum in Upper Brookville, New York. In September 2012, while on break from a location on Long Island, Russell Crowe and a friend, both of whom had been kayaking for several hours, were rescued by the Coast Guard near Cold Spring Harbor. Production was put on hold while Hurricane Sandy subjected New York to heavy rain and flooding during late October 2012. Reception 'Release and box office' Noah had its world premiere in Mexico City on March 10, 2014. In North America, the film grossed a little over $43.7 million during its opening box office weekend, becoming Aronofsky's highest opening weekend and his first film to open at No. 1. The opening weekend was also the biggest ever for Russell Crowe as a lead actor. Overseas, the film's releases in Russia and Brazil were the largest ever for a non-sequel, and were the fourth biggest openings of all time with $17.2 million and $9.8 million, respectively. The opening in Russia was the largest ever for a Paramount film. In South Korea, the film grossed $1.1 million on its opening day, the highest in 2014 for the territory. Noah grossed $101,200,044 in North America and $261,437,429 in other countries, making a worldwide gross of $362,637,473. The film was declared "an unmitigated hit... by almost every measure." 'Critical Reception' The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 77% approval rating with an average rating of 6.6/10 based on 204 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "With sweeping visuals grounded by strong performances in service of a timeless tale told on a human scale, Darren Aronofsky's Noah brings the Bible epic into the 21st century." Movieline's Pete Hammond said that "It stays with you long after you leave the theatre. This 'Noah' is unlike any other film of its kind—an intimate and stirring new take on a biblical story we only thought we knew."source? Peter Travers of Rolling Stone said of the film: "a film of grit, grace, and visual wonders that for all its tech-head modernity is built on a spiritual core... In this flawed, fiercely relevant film, wonders never cease." Time's Richard Corliss said, "Darren Aronofsky brings out wild ambition and thrilling artistry to one of the Old Testament's best-known, most dramatic, least plausible stories- Noah and the Ark- with Russell Crowe infusing the role of God's first seamen and zookeeper with all his surly majesty." Kathleen Parker, writing in The Washington Post, called the movie "Noah's Arc of Triumph" and said of the film: "If you like Braveheart, Gladiator, Star Wars, The Lord of The Rings, Indiana Jones, or Titanic, you will like Noah. If you like two or more of the above, you will love Noah." Richard Roeper called it "One of the most dazzling and unforgettable Biblical epics ever put on film." The movie also had its detractors. IndieWire claimed "Aronofsky's worst movie is an epic misfire that, like the source material, offers plenty of lessons even if you don't buy the whole package." The Wrap called the film "Darren Aronofsky's Biblical Waterworld".The New Yorker's David Denby wrote: "Darren Aronofsky's 'Noah'- an epic farrago of tumultuous water, digital battle, and environmentalist rage... is the craziest big movie in years. 'Noah' may not make much sense, but only an artist could have made it. 'Home media' Noah was released on Blu-ray and DVD on July 29, 2014. In August 2014 a 3D Blu-ray edition was also released in Italy and Germany Videos Noah Official Trailer 1 (2014) - Russell Crowe, Emma Watson Movie HD Noah Movie BEHIND THE SCENES - Making Of Part 1 (2014) - Russell Crowe, Emma Watson Movie HD Category:Movies